memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Riddles (episode)
Tuvok loses his memory when he is attacked by mysterious aliens. Summary :"Ambassador's log, stardate 53263.2. Though helpful during my negotiations on the Kesat homeworld, Commander Tuvok certainly hasn't been the most sociable of travel companions." Travelling home to the ''Voyager'', Neelix and Tuvok encounter a cloaked alien intruder downloading files from the Delta Flyer's computer core. Leaving Neelix to pilot the Flyer, Tuvok heads into the aft compartment and attempts to find the source of the mysterious downloads, only to suffer a neuroleptic blast from a cloaked alien being. Neelix calls Voyager and signals a Mayday. Neelix and Tuvok are picked up by Voyager and Tuvok is taken to sickbay. Despite Tuvok's history of casual disregard for him, Neelix undertakes a campaign to help Tuvok in recovery. Meanwhile, Seven of Nine, Captain Janeway, and Naroq, whom Voyager has called for help, find residual particles in the aft of the Delta Flyer. Using technology developed by Naroq, they illuminate a silhouette of the attacker. Janeway theorizes that the technology can be adapted to Voyager's sensors to reveal the alien race's ships. Back in the sickbay, the Doctor informs Janeway of Tuvok's recovery. The Doctor explains that Tuvok's brain is in the process of rebuilding itself and Neelix decides to take Tuvok on a tour of the ship in hopes that it will jog his memory. Neelix and Tuvok go to the bridge where the severity of Tuvok's condition is revealed. Tuvok is dazed and incapable of vocalization or understanding his whereabouts. Neelix takes Tuvok to his quarters. Back on the bridge, Janeway works with Seven as she works from astrometrics to integrate the scanning technique into the deflector array. When the changes come online, several alien ships are revealed in proximity to Voyager. The ships attack Voyager and retreat before Voyager can determine their cloaking frequency with its sensors. Tuvok begins to have rudimentary conversations with Neelix in his quarters. Tuvok's recent affliction shows a stark contrast with the past; he treats Neelix as his protector and friend. When Neelix and Tuvok go to Janeway's ready room to meet Voyager's alien colleague, Tuvok is unable to remember the needed frequency. Janeway offers to have a meal with Tuvok, but Tuvok states that he would prefer to stay with Neelix. Tuvok and Neelix go to the mess hall where Harry Kim tries to re-acquaint Tuvok with kal-toh, but Tuvok, failing the contest, angrily states that he doesn't like the game any more. When they return to sickbay, Tuvok expresses his frustration with his lost former self and the talents lost with it. Tuvok has a violent outburst prompting Neelix to leave sickbay. Later, Neelix and Tuvok meet in the sickbay, and Neelix and Tuvok have a lengthy conversation about Tuvok's treatment of Neelix to date. Tuvok has a difficult time understanding why he and Neelix were not previously good friends. Neelix quotes the "old Tuvok" and both have a good laugh. Tuvok decides that he should learn something and asks Neelix for guidance. In the mess hall, Tom Paris and Kim test out one of many concoctions that Tuvok has been working on. Tuvok is making only desserts "because they taste good." When Janeway arrives, Tuvok tells her that they are all "having fun." Janeway prompts Tuvok to try to recall the much-needed cloaking frequency. Tuvok resists, but when he presents the cake he has been adding frosting to, Janeway notices that the pattern atop the cake is the missing frequency. :"Captain's log, supplemental. The computer has analyzed Tuvok's diagram and identified the Ba'Neth cloaking frequency. We've narrowed the search to a handful of systems." Now that Janeway is equipped with the tactical information she needs, she is able to make contact with the alien species that attacked Tuvok. They negotiate to trade tactical information on Voyager's previous alien encounters for information on the weapon used on Tuvok. The aliens refuse, but Voyager's alien colleague offers the equipment he used to break their cloak in exchange for the information. Both sides agree. Neelix goes to Tuvok's quarters to inform him that the Doctor has come up with a treatment for Tuvok's condition. Tuvok reacts poorly to this news and says that he would rather have fun with Neelix than return to his previous state. Neelix charmingly reveals his understanding of Tuvok. "You won't call it fun... you'll call it 'deriving satisfaction.' But it's basically the same thing." Tuvok affectionately tells Neelix that he has really enjoyed his company. Neelix shows appreciation and consoles Tuvok, but tells him that he thinks it best if Tuvok returned to his tactical officer position, where he is needed. After the procedure, Tuvok dodges Neelix's questions about how he is feeling. Neelix tells Tuvok that he is preparing a dinner in Tuvok's honor. He asks Tuvok if he would like to prepare one of his favorite desserts. Tuvok tells Neelix that he has "much more important things to do than engage in the preparation of nutritionally-deficient foods". The episode ends with Tuvok proposing another solution to Neelix's opening play-on-words riddle. Neelix remarks that Tuvok's answer is not very logical, which Tuvok concedes with one of his famous eyebrow raises. Memorable Quotes "You said I was supposed to stimulate his senses." "I said stimulate them, Mr. Neelix, not annihilate them." : - Neelix and the Doctor, about playing a recording of monotonous Vulcan monk chants in an effort to help Tuvok recover "The object of the game is to turn this jumble of rods into a perfect sphere. We take turns positioning our pieces. Whoever gets the shape to appear first, wins." "I like the way it looks now." : - Harry Kim and Tuvok, about playing Kal-Toh Background Information *Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres) does not appear in this episode, but she directed it. *This episode mirrors the events in “Tuvix” that involved Neelix and Tuvok becoming symbiogenetically joined as one entity. Tuvok’s flair for cooking is reminiscent of Tuvix’s cooking abilities that the crew felt was better than that of Neelix. Tuvok’s unwillingness to go through with the medical procedure that will restore him to his former self. Links and References Guest Stars *Mark Moses as Naroq *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Ba'Neth; champagne; class L; Clash on the Fire Plains; cloaking device; cortical stimulator; Delta Flyer; fettran sauce; jazz; Jimbalian fudge cake; kal-toh; Kesat; Kesatian ale; neuroleptic shock; peppermint coulis; pera-cream sauce; photolytic converter; pistachio cake; sweet leola root tart; synaptizine; tea; Temple of T'Panit; Tera nut soufflé; veridium; wikki fruit sundae |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Rätsel fr:Riddles nl:Riddles